


Samson

by aeris7dragon



Series: Song-Based Fiction [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeris7dragon/pseuds/aeris7dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another installment of my song-based fan fiction, this one to Samson by Regina Spektor.</p><p>This one's meant as a prequel to Baker Baker; chronologically, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_  
**you are my sweetest downfall  
i loved you first; i loved you first  
beneath the sheets of paper lies my truth  
i have to go, i have to go**   
_

My lungs burned as they ached for the air I couldn't give them. My fingers searched for something to hold on to but curled against my palm, empty.

I was drowning.

I swirled around in the empty, deafening darkness, cold and numb, thinking of things that shouldn't matter anymore.

 _Where did my glasses go?_

 _Did my roommate get the rent money I left on his desk?_

Was that light up ahead, glinting off a piece of glass at the bottom of the rapids? Or was it the light that was fabled to be seen at the end of a long tunnel?

Or was it something else entirely?

 _Eridan..._

Long arms, strong arms, enveloped me and drew me close to a warm body. I felt lips on mine, breathing into me even as we hung beneath the surface, warm air entering my lungs. My lips remained unresponsive and my useless eyes slid shut of their own accord. I would have gone limp if I wasn't already, unable to do much except exist; and even that I could only do half-assed.

I felt myself being pulled through the water, breaking the surface easily. As my lungs swelled from the now over-abundance of oxygen, I groaned softly and fell into a more abstract version of blackness.

“Wake up!”

)O(

Whoa.

Okay.

How did that happen?

I'd woken up in my own bed, morning sunlight filtering through my window, glasses sitting on the nightstand beside me. I looked around; everything was as it had been before. My computer sat on its desk on the far end of the room, my half-open closet vomiting clothing out as if it had had too much alcohol.

I heard a knock at my door, and a bored-sounding voice reached my ears through the door, muffled by the wood.

“Yo. Time to get up. School in an hour.”

That's right. It was a normal day, even if “normal” wasn't what I'd ever intended to be, even if “normal” wasn't so infuriatingly boring it made me want to claw my eyes out and repeatedly faceplant into an oncoming meteor until I literally burst at the seams. My dream, weird as it was, was just that: a dream. I forced it out of my mind.

“Thanks, Dave,” I replied as I came back to the present moment. I pinched the bridge of my nose and tried to wake myself up; failing spectacularly, I snatched my glasses from my nightstand and pressed them aggressively to my eyes.

It was going to be a long day.

)O(

It was a long day.

I spent my entire first class distracted by nothing in particular; but, considering it was a class I never did very well in - also known as Graphic Design - nobody paid much attention. I wondered for the millionth time why I'd signed up for this elective.

My second class - my last class for the day - was also a useless class, in my opinion; I had been required to take it, however, since I'd failed it in high school. U.S. History was not a class one would take if one majored in computer programming and minored in computer ethics, or am I alone in thinking that?

The teacher was on vacation, of course (no, just before summer break is definitely the most intelligent time to leave for a few weeks). But he'd insisted his daughter substitute for him. She was a strong-minded girl no older than I was, if that, with long auburn hair and a love for all things archaic.

She pissed me off.

She saw no reason everyone else should love history and anthropology and paleontology and old things in general as much as she did, and saw fit to pester me ceaselessly about it every time we made eye contact. Once I figured that out I made sure to keep my eyes off the front of the classroom indefinitely, and leave the classroom in-between the other students rather than first or last.

But it wasn't just the school day that was long.

I passed by the old coffee shop near my apartment, chancing a glance inside to see if _he_ was in there, but the only people inside were two of the workers. One of them looked up, out the window, at me, but I hurried away before his features could register in my mind.

I didn't know where I was going. I hadn't even brought my laptop, or, really, anything that could be of use to me. I hadn't even known if Dave was still there before I'd left in a huff, too sick of school and of life in general to be able to stay another second in that apartment. I was too upset to have realized the light was red before I walked into the street.

“Whoa, what the fuck do you think you're doing?” Someone grabbed my wrist and yanked me backward before I'd had time to realize the voice was talking to me. A huge SUV whizzed by not two inches away from my nose, and the sound of the horn honking startled me out of freezing where I stood. I swiftly shot them the finger before turning back to my rescuer; and realized it was him, the person I'd ogled at through the glass in the window of the coffee shop. However, I was still not particularly pleased with him.

“The hell did you do that for?” I snarled at him, my temper having reached an all-time high.

“Well, excuse me for having the audacity to save your fucking life,” he retorted. “Or did you not see the huge metal monster hurtling out of fucking nowhere to run you down?”

I glared at him, unable to come up with a snarky response. After all, he had a point. But then my eye caught something; a glimmer of sunlight reflecting off his glasses. It reminded me of something; light glinting off of...something. My mind returned to my strange dream last night. Water...darkness...and someone embracing me...

Someone _was_ embracing me.

I opened my eyes, just realizing I'd closed them. I'd spaced out, fallen to my knees, and now I was trembling in someone else's grasp, tears leaking from my eyes. I was making a production on a fucking _street corner_ ; what was wrong with me? But I couldn't stop shaking. I couldn't get up. All over a stupid dream.

“Are you okay?” The guy's voice sounded from nearby, and I realized he was the one holding me. I pushed away from him.

“Just fucking fine,” I replied, and my hands went to my eyes, one removing my glasses and the other wiping the tears away. “I just need to get home.”

“I'll walk you,” he said, not remarking on my ridiculous speech impediment - for which I was grateful. “Where do you live?”

“A bit forward, aren't you?” But the thought of this made my cheeks burn a little. This was the first time I'd talked to the guy; I didn't even know his name, but had seen him at that coffee shop the few times I'd gone and the slightly more frequent trips past the front of the place.

He flushed at my comment. “I was just...Wondering if you're going the same direction I was.”

“My apartment's the opposite direction.” I shoved my hands in my pockets, turning. “Whatever. Do what you want, I'm not stopping you.”

He ended up following me, his footsteps almost silent against the baking concrete. I could feel his eyes on me, but didn't want to turn around to find out if his gaze was concerned or reluctant.

As I turned the hallway corner, I caught a glance of auburn hair and put my face in my hands. “Shit,” I muttered.

“What is it?” the guy asked, but he didn't have to wait long to find out.

“Hi, Sollux!” Aradia said, walking toward us. “I was just knocking at your door. Did you go somewhere?”

“No,” I growled sarcastically.

Instead of being offended, she laughed. “Haha, yes, I know, that was a stupid question. Well, I just came by to see how you were doing; you seemed a bit out of it in History today.”

“You think?” I muttered. “I'm fine,” I said louder. “Just had a crazy dream last night and it was distracting me.” I felt the guy's eyes on me at that, as if my statement had piqued his interest. Doubtful.

“A dream, huh?” She seemed to perk up a little, as well. “Want to tell me what it was about?”

“No,” I answered. “I kind of just want to go home.”

“Oh,” she said, finally getting it. “Well, then, I'll see you at school, Sollux. It was nice meeting your friend, er...”

“My name's Eridan,” he said, finally speaking. “It was nice to meet you, too.”

She skipped off, but I hardly noticed. _Eridan. The name in my dream last night._

 _  
**your hair was long when we first met**   
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eridan makes his move...very drunkenly.

**  
_samson went back to bed, not much hair left on his head  
he ate a slice of wonder bread and went right back to bed  
and history books forgot about us  
and the bible didn't mention us_   
**

“Hi, Sollux, how are you doing?” An excited, bubbly, high-pitched voice blasted painfully into my ear drum, and I closed my eyes against the darkness; only to open them again to check the time on the red glowing clock on the opposite side of the room.

“You do realize that most people are asleep at five a.m., right, Feferi?” I groaned into the mouthpiece. In all honesty, I was glad she'd called; the vehement ringtone had jerked me out of another nightmare. Well, not exactly “another”; it was always the same one. Usually it ended before someone could pull me out of the water, though, and I always woke up with the sense that I should have died before realizing it had just been the dream again.

Still, that didn't change the fact that I was grumpy as hell when woken up after four hours of sleep by an ex-girlfriend from junior high.

“Oh, sorry!” She sounded apologetic, though, so I was willing to forgive her. “I totally forgot about the time difference! I'll just call you back in a few hours, then.”

“No, I have school all day. Finals, remember? Just tell me now.”

“Well...” She drifted off, voice sounding a little worried, and it effectively got my attention.

“What?” I said, still maintaining my grumpy tone.

“I'm kind of...” She paused, and I withheld the urge to snap at her to get on with it. “...coming to visit in the summer!”

“It is summer,” I said, to conceal the fact that I was pretty happy about this new development. The major reason we had broken up those years ago was because she was moving to California and couldn't handle a long-distance relationship, but we were still great friends, even if I didn't like to admit it half the time.

“Not officially,” she answered. “It's May, summer solstice is in June, and I'm coming in July.” She giggled. “I'm calling you ahead of time so I could ask you something.”

I sighed semi-dramatically. “What.”

“Well, I don't really want to spend money on a hotel, so...”

“Forget it.”

I could practically see her pouting face as I bluntly turned down her question before it was asked. “Aw, Sol... Why not?”

“I live in a one-bedroom apartment with a roommate who always gets the couch by proxy. To be 'ironic', as he puts it. I am not making you sleep on the floor.”

“You wouldn't be making me, I'd volunteer! Besides, floors aren't that uncomfortable, especially with all the blankets I'm bringing. I could make a very comfy pile!”

“Fef, you only need one blanket, and that is your poofy-assed hair.”

She giggled. “I don't see how it's possible for hair to have a rear end, poofy or otherwise, but okay. Well, I guess I'll call you later, since you have to go back to sleep...”

I interrupted her by yawning audibly, and believe it or not it wasn't on purpose. She giggled again. “See? Go back to bed, Sollux.”

“Fine. Try not to call me so late again? I thought you were only an hour behind me?”

“I am, I guess I'm a night fish.” She giggled yet again.

“The phrase is 'night owl'.”

“I know, but I like fish better!” She punctuated this remark with a yawn of her own. “Well, good night, Sollux.”

“Good night.”

I didn't go right back to sleep after hanging up the phone. Instead, I lay there, thinking about Feferi, Eridan, and the dream Feferi had jerked me out of.

What the hell did it mean?

)O(

It was the next afternoon. I had decided, on a whim, to celebrate the end of my finals with a chai latte at the coffee shop.

Turns out I wasn't the only one celebrating that night. As I stepped up to the counter I felt a heavy arm around my shoulders and the stench of alcohol wafted up my nostrils. I resisted the urge to retch.

“W-we'll have two o' w-whatev-ever he w-wants,” Eridan drawled, tightening his arm around me. The odor was a bit overpowering, and I stopped breathing through my nose. “On me. An' I'll pay for it, too.” He laughed at his own joke and jostled me a bit.

“Uh...” I looked at the cashier, who was looking back at me with an apologetic expression. “I guess, two sixteen-ounce chai lattes, then?”

He smiled. I may not have visited the place often, but often enough for him to have remembered my speech impediment. “Okay, then,” he said, reaching for the cups. “Sorry about him,” he added in a hushed tone, when Eridan had let go of me to go to the pick-up counter. “He's been here for a couple of hours like that, but he wasn't as bad until you got here. I told him he should probably go be drunk at home, but he said he was waiting for someone. Was that you?”

“Probably,” I said, though I wasn't sure.

“Hey, coffee-guy! Make some fuckin' coffee!” Eridan called jokingly, earning a malevolent glare from an older couple in the corner.

“Uh, sir, could you please not swear so loudly? We have other customers.” He turned back to me as he began pouring coffee into one of the cups. “Sorry, but could you take him home or something? I don't want to have to kick him out, but...”

“It's okay. I'll take care of him,” I replied. He shot me a relieved smile and I went to go stand beside Eridan, about an arm's length away from him.

Dave came in a moment later, tipping me a nod as he dodged around us on his way past the counter.

“Yo, Egbert,” he called to the cashier. “'Rezi here today?”

“Hey, Dave! Yeah, she's back there. Gamzee's gone for the day, too.”

“Sweet, bro,” Dave said, heading into the back room. Eridan stared disbelieving after him, mouth wide open.

“Hey, that guy doesn't w-work here! W-why's he get to go back there?!”

“He's got a date with someone who works here.” The cashier - Egbert - set two paper cups, each topped with a chocolate espresso bean, on the counter in front of us. “That'll be eight dollars.”

Eridan leaned on me the whole way back to the apartment, so drunk he almost couldn't walk. I restrained myself from putting out my foot for him to trip over. As it was, I had to hold on to both drinks as he held onto me, giggling into my shoulder. I'd have enjoyed it a little more if not for the smell.

“How much did you drink?” I asked incredulously.

“How c'n I drink if you're holding my coffee?” he snickered.

“You know what I mean.”

“Um. Nine?”

“Nine what?”

“Shots. At least, it w-was at nine shots w-when I gave up an' chugged the rest o' the bottle.”

“I see,” I mused, rolling my eyes, and he laughed. “The hell are you laughing at?”

“Your _lithp_ ,” he said, drawing out the word dramatically. “It's so _cute_.”

We were at my front door now. I shoved the key into the lock, balancing two lattes in one hand and a lush on my back. “In that _cathe_ ,” I said, “maybe you don't want to come in.”

“ _No_ ,” he moaned. “I mean yeth, I do. I'm _thorry_...”

“If you're so sorry, why are you still using a lisp?”

“Because you're _cute_ ,” he whined.

I blushed a bit at that, and shoved the door open with my foot. “St-stop flirting with me and get inside, you big drunkard,” I stammered.

“YAY!” He threw his arms up and ran inside, only to trip on his own feet and fall flat on his face after two steps. I rolled my eyes, stepping around him to make my way toward the table. Setting down the drinks, I went back over to Eridan and helped him up.

“Did you pass out already, dumbass?” I said softly as I guided him into the apartment, closing the door behind us.

“Nah, 'm okay,” he murmured. “Think your floor tried to kill me, though.”

“No, that was your feet.”

He pushed away from me, grabbing his latte and leaning against the arm of the couch. He looked a little less out of it, and I realized that if he'd been drunk at the coffee shop as long as Egbert had said he was, even if he'd drunk that much he'd probably be at least starting to sober up. I grabbed a loaf of bread from the top of the fridge and threw it at him. Predictably, he tried to catch it and failed miserably, swatting it out of the air into the mess behind the couch that Dave ironically never cleaned up.

“Go pick that up. You should eat something.”

He picked up the bag and stumbled back toward me. “'Wonder Bread'? You really are a college kid.” He stuffed a slice in his mouth, though.

“What? It's - ” I was about to say “cheap”, but was cut off by the finger he pressed against my lips. He stared at me, aghast. “What?” I mumbled around his finger.

“Your lips are so soft, Sol.” He said this through a mouthful of bread, so it came out more like “yo wipf ah fo fof faw”. The message came through clearly enough, though. He swallowed the last of the food.

“Okay, now you really are flirting,” I said, flicking his finger from my mouth.

“No, I'm serious. What do you use, Burt's Bees?”

“How's that any of your business? It's not like you're going to kiss me or anything.” Even as I said it, I blushed. _Why the hell did I say that?_ I wondered.

He was staring at me, and a bit of lucidity had returned to his eyes. What he said next made me flush even more.

“What if I want to?”

My mouth dropped open and I hurried to close it. “Are you kidding me? Your breath reeks of alco - ”

“Oh, shut up,” he said, and all of a sudden I felt his mouth on mine, his lips separating mine to breathe into me, and though there was a slight taste of alcohol, the bread must have soaked most of it up because I could hardly taste it. His lips were soft, too, and they moved with mine. He wasn't trying to eat my face, and he wasn't trying to explore the inside of my mouth, either. It was soft, gentle, as if I was a china doll he didn't want to break.

And then there was him. One of his arms was wrapped around my waist, holding me against him, the other hand holding the back of my head, and he was warm. His glasses were pressed against mine, his eyes closed halfway, and though I could tell he was still more than just buzzed - even though a drunken haze still clouded his dark blue, almost purple eyes 0 I could also tell he knew exactly what he was doing. Maybe he'd planned this, but I didn't care at the moment. I let myself melt into him, sighing deeply into his mouth, and brought my hands up to grip the back of his shirt.

He pulled away first, hesitantly. He was taller than me, and I pressed my face into his shirt, feeling his breath ruffle the hair at the top of my head.

And as we stood there, not caring how much time had passed and breathing in each others' scent, I realized that I loved him.

 **  
_and the bible didn't mention us  
not even once_   
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohmygodmyfirsttimewritingakissscene OmO
> 
> did it work out okay?
> 
> Anyway. Second chapter, and Eridan drinks like a fish and moves fast, apparently. I know I don't like to go fast with the love thing, but some people really do fall in love this quickly. Besides, it kind of works with what I'm doing with this that Eridan's such a quick player. You'll see how when I get to it.
> 
> In other news, Dave and Terezi's date involved him getting whipped cream on his nose and her licking it off. It was totally kosher.

**Author's Note:**

> Now we'll get Sol's side of the story. yey~
> 
> Not as grabbing as the first chapter of Baker Baker, but it'll get better. XD
> 
> And yush, Sol's relationship right before Karkat was with Eridan. Who knew..... XD
> 
> Everyone in this thing belongs to the Lord Hussie. I just wrote it using his characters. Yay!


End file.
